the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
(all this time before now)
HOOOOOOOO BOY HOWDY MAJOR NDRV3 SPOILERS... maybe. i'm not sure yet. DEFINITE CHAPTER ONE SPOILERS. DISCUSSION OF CHARACTER DEATH. AU/FIX IT KIND OF Saihara/Kaede (does kaede akamatsu know that i love her) all this time before now the claw is around her neck and it's dragging her away and she's being slammed uselessly into the piano and the spikes are going through her neck and stomach and there's so much blood and oh god she's dead she's dead dead dead dead. Saihara shot awake. He clutched his quilt so hard that his hands turned white, as sweat and rolled down his face and mixed with the tears coming out of his eyes. It was completely dark in his bedroom, save for the silent unblinking digital clock on the table next to him. He'd had the dream again. That dream, and many others in a similar vein, had been plaguing him for what felt like forever. No matter how many times that Saihara assured himself that everything was okay, he couldn't stop having the nightmares. The one about Kaede was always the worst. Every single time, he reached for her hand, and he could never quite make it in time. Every single time, he was frozen in place while she was brutally murdered. His hands fumbled for his cellphone. It was plugged into the wall by his bed, and he shakily tore it out of the charger. Saihara hit the '1' on his phone, instantly speed dialling her. His heart palpitated as it rung once, twice, three times, before she picked up. "Kaede!" he yelled, the second she answered, "Are you okay?!" A long yawn came from the receiver, "S-Shuuichi? It's four in the morning!" He gulped and whispered, "I'm sorry... I had that dream again." Kaede instantly softened, "Oh... Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Saihara responded, "I just had to check that you're still alive. I've had this dream so many times, and I know it never happened, but I'm so afraid. What if I wake up, and you really are gone?" "I'll always be here," Kaede said, "I promise, I'm never going to leave you. Do you want me to come to your room? I'm in my dorm right now, but I can get there in just a few minutes." A tentative smile formed on his face, "I would... appreciate that. My door's unlocked." Kaede said, "Okay! Just hold on, I'll be there soon!" She hung up, and Saihara slammed his eyes shut. He was too frightened to leave the spot his was in. What if something happened to her on the way? What if he was hallucinating again? What if- There was a knock. Saihara's eyes flew open, and the door opened a moment later. Kaede was wearing a hoodie over a fluffy looking pair of pajamas, and rubbing her eyes. She gave him a tired smile, and whispered, "Is it okay if I..." He nodded, and she climbed up next to him. The bedsprings creaked as she shifted. "Thank you..." Saihara murmured. Kaede replied, "Of course! I could never just leave you alone. D-Do you want to talk about the dream at all?" Saihara shrugged, "It's the same as always. I watch you get brutally murdered for... some reason. I've seen just about all of our classmates die now, and I still don't understand." She reached out, and pulled his hand away from the quilt, interlacing their fingers. Kaede's hands were warm. "I know this is a little cliche sounding... but it is just a dream," Kaede murmured, "I'm still here, and so is everyone else. We all love and care about you very much, you know?" He smiled, looking into her eyes. Something about Kaede's presence just made him feel safer. She shifted a little bit closer to him, "Can I stay?" "Of course," he hadn't even needed to think about it. Kaede nestled close to him, and they fell asleep, hands still interlocked. (They stayed that way until Miu broke into his room in the morning and found them still fast asleep.) Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:NDRV3 Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Kaehara Category:Alternate Universe Category:Finished Stories